<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Full of Promise by BastardPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132206">A Day Full of Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince'>BastardPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gansey Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gansey Week 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a good day. Gansey can feel it. He woke up before his alarm this morning feeling well-rested and buoyant.</p><p>---</p><p>The Gangsey go to Cabeswater for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gansey Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gansey Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Full of Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Prompt: Cabeswater / hopeful / magical moment</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a good day. Gansey can feel it. He woke up before his alarm this morning feeling well-rested and buoyant. He’s brushing his teeth and listening for the sound of the BMW in the parking lot. Ronan had gone to pick up Adam early this morning and Gansey had convinced him to get breakfast too. When he gets back, they’ll all pile into the Camaro and go pick up Blue and then head to Cabeswater for the day. </p><p>Just as Gansey rinses his toothbrush and sets it back down, he hears the BMW careen into the parking lot, Ronan honking the horn in two sharp bursts to get Gansey’s attention. Excellent timing. </p><p>Gansey grabs his phone, wallet, and keys and heads to the door. All his equipment is still in the trunk of the Pig, but he’s considering bringing a jacket just in case Cabeswater plays any games with the weather. Or maybe Blue will want it. In any case, he’ll bring one. </p><p>He has his hand on the door handle when the power surges and flickers. It’s back on again in less than a second and Noah appears, looking very solid. </p><p>“Noah!” Gansey exclaims. “Come on we’re going to Cabeswater!”</p><p>“It’s a good day for Cabeswater,” Noah agrees and follows Gansey out the door. </p><p>In the parking lot, Gansey slides into the driver’s seat and Noah squishes into the back with Adam and Blue. Ronan hands Gansey a breakfast sandwich. </p><p>“We got breakfast at the place by Fox Way, so we got Blue on the way,” Ronan explains. </p><p>“An auspicious choice,” Gansey concurs. “Good morning Jane, Adam.”</p><p>“I hope you have my hash browns, Lynch,” Blue threatens cheerfully from the backseat. She leans between the front seats to retrieve them from Ronan, pressing her shoulder against Gansey’s in greeting. </p><p>Adam catches Gansey’s eye in the rear-view mirror. “I have an idea for today that might help us communicate with Cabeswater.”</p><p>“Marvelous!” Gansey shouts as the Pig roars to life without spluttering or stalling. It’s too good of a day for that. “Tell us all about it!”</p><p>They pull out of the parking lot and set forth on today’s adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>